enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas and the Fortune Teller
Thomas and the Fortune Teller is the 27th episode of the second season. Plot It is Sodor Day, and Henry is at work on the Mainland, grumbling that Thomas gets to pull the Sodor Day Special. A confused crane asks who Thomas is, and the narrator introduces the number 1 blue tank engine to the audience. Some other engines then reflect on the impact Thomas has had on their lives, and Sodor as a whole. After the narrator suggests the uncertainties of the little blue engine's destiny, the title comes on the screen, and the rest of the story commences. Skarloey is getting ready to take his first train of the day, when out of nowhere, Rheneas hurriedly rushes to the front of the train and gets coupled up. Skarloey is bewildered and asks Rheneas what he is doing, but Rheneas "reminds" him that he had asked him to help with the morning train. Skarloey, still baffled, protests that he never said such a thing, but Rheneas shushes him and the two engines leave. Once out of earshot of the other engines, Rheneas tells Skarloey what is actually on his mind. He reminds Skarloey of their agreement to tell the Thin Controller about their suspicions regarding Proteus and the stolen maps, but Skarloey objects that the agreement was that they would talk to Millie for information. Rheneas concedes, but interjects that in order to do so, they would need to get permission from the Thin Controller to take a visit to Ulfstead Castle. Skarloey thinks about it, but is interrupted by Rheneas telling him that thinking too much is Skarloey's biggest issue, and it would be best to solve the issues quickly, neither of them realising a certain ghostly engine observing them from afar. Rheneas jests that Skarloey's methodical and tactful approach to finding answers would likely cause years to go by before any mysteries were solved, but Skarloey is not amused. Rheneas then notices Roxanne Sam at the station, and elects to ask her about her husband's whereabouts, despite Skarloey's protests. When Roxeanne asks them what the issue is, both engines try to answer at once, until she takes control and gives the floor to Skarloey. When he takes too long to answer however, Rheneas interjects and asks where the Thin Controller is, to which Roxanne replies that he is in physical therapy, and promises to tell her husband that they wish to speak with him, but adds that if their issue involves "swashbuckling adventures or sinister forces," to leave him out of it, before the train has to depart. Back on the main line, Thomas is ecstatic about his special, but his driver comments that specials like this should be the norm for him at this point. Over at Wellsworth, the Thin Controller is finally having his cast removed. The Doctor reminds him to stay away from wild adventures, and the Thin Controller agrees that he has no intentions of getting involved with such things, but adds that his opinion may not end up mattering. After leaving the hospital, the Thin Controller waits for Madge to pick him up, but instead of collecting him, Madge delivers the Thin Controller his old bike, which he is ecstatic to be able to use again. Once he leaves, the Doctor pulls out a walkie-talkie, and informs a mysterious entity that its target has left the hospital. Back on the Skarloey Railway, Rheneas is curious as to why Roxeanne was so defiant about the Thin Controller being involved in their conspiracies, and Skarloey explains it was a marital problem. Rheneas acts oblivious, jokingly comparing Mighty Mac to a married couple, while Skarloey insists that he knows that Rheneas does indeed know what he's talking about. Elizabeth and Sir Handel overhear the conversation as Skarloey and Rheneas pass, and comment that the two old engines are practically a married couple themselves. Rheneas admits he knows what marriage is, but is still bewildered that it is concerns from a disgruntled wife that holds them back from finding answers. Thomas overhears the strange musings and asks about it, but Skarloey quietly insists to Rheneas that telling Thomas about their mission would be unwise, and changes the subject to Thomas' special train. As Thomas leaves, Rheneas asks him to let them know if he unravels any mysteries, but Skarloey hushes him and tells him they need to leave. Thomas notes that the two old engines are acting strange, but thinks little of it, as he crosses paths with the Thin Controller on his bicycle. The two greet each other cheerfully, unaware that someone is watching them with ill intent. Sir Frederick Aura's Hitman defiantly shoots down a "No Hunting" sign, and prepares to assassinate the Thin Controller, but some intervention causes Thomas to switch lines and block the gunfire with his confetti car. Thomas is shocked, but Mighty Mac inform him that it was likely ignorant pigeon hunters again. Thomas' driver decides to carry on slowly and noisily to avoid being hit again, which annoys the impatient tank engine. Meanwhile, Roxeanne takes a ride on Bertie the Bus with her children to find her husband, and when they come across him biking home, she tells him that he's late for the carnival, and should have takn Madge. The Thin Controller, a bit scattered, collects himself and joins his family for the festivities. While the family heads off for the carnival, Skarloey and Rheneas decide it best to focus on their work for the time being, but Rheneas makes Skarloey promise to tell the Thin Controller about their suspicions upon seeing him next. Skarloey agrees, but after Rheneas leaves, he is left remembering all the events happening on the railway lately, leading him to conclude that Proteus had been warning him to stay out of things. Meanwhile, at the Great Waterton showgrounds, everyone is having a good time, though the Thin Controller is still on edge, and even attacks a peculiar janitor whom he thought was making an attempt on his life, and pushing Roxeanne out of the way of "gunshots," which were actually just coming from a game booth run by "Dexter and Winston." He apologizes for his anxiety, but Roxeanne scoffs and remarks that "only a fool" would be afraid of being shot at a party. Right down the line however, Thomas and his crew continue to travel slowly, out of fear of being shot at once more. Thomas remarks that the slow pace is silly, and against his driver's hesitation, decides that it's safe to speed up once again. Back at the fairground, the Hitman is taking aim at the Thin Controller again, but the same janitor from earlier causes the Thin Controller to slip and fall over, knocking a barrel of bubble soap onto the rails, keeping him out of harm's way. Unfortunately however, the bubble liquid causes a speeding Thomas to slip on the rails and crash straight through a mysterious tent. Thomas recovers, and finds himself face to face with a strange lady, who reveals herself to be a fortune teller, and that she was expecting Thomas' visit. Thomas asks how that is possible, and so the fortune teller demonstrates by having Thomas pick from a deck of Tarot cards. After seeing the first card, the king, she claims that Thomas is a natural leader, backed by the knowledge that he runs his own branch line. Thomas is shocked that she knew this, before realizing that a picture of his branch line hung on the wall. The fortune teller moves on to the next card: the globe, and tells Thomas that he will leave Sodor and travel all around the world, and even beyond. Thomas is bewildered, but the fortune teller is still not done. The next card, the butterfly, she explains means that Thomas' future is full of drastic change, and that nothing will be the same for him again. After a while, Thomas is pulled out of the tent and back on the line, but he is still baffled by the prophecy laid before him. Roxanne however, is frustrated that even at a happy party, danger still found them. She then remembers something from that very morning, and tells her husband about Skarloey and Rheneas' message for him. The Thin Controller is surprised, but Roxanne pushes the issue aside, and makes her way to the stage, where she performs her song, "Flaws." Meanwhile, at the Sodor Ironworks, Sir Frederick Aura and Mr. Mason scold the Hitman for failing to eliminate the Thin Controller. Aura reminds his cohorts that their involvement in his "revenge" is a privilege, as he forebodes the coming of his creation, and the end of the Fat Controller's railway. Back at Tidmouth Sheds, Gordon, Henry, and James joke about Thomas' mishap, while Percy inquires about the fortune Thomas heard. Thomas explains what she told him, and admits he is unsure whether to believe it or not. Edward comments that sometimes, believing in a prophecy is what fulfills it, and adds that even if the fortelling was true, change is part of the natural course of things, and he shouldn't worry too much about it. At the Skarloey Railway depot, Skarloey is lost in thought when the Thin Controller approaches him about the message he had for him earlier. Skarloey tries to brush it under the rug, and struggles to come up with an explanation, but when Mighty Mac and Bertram come in to inform the Thin Controller about Thomas encountering more "pigeon hunters," Skarloey claims that was all his message was. Frustrated, the Thin Controller decides to go for a walk to take a walk. Throughout the day, Thomas and the Thin Controller question the recent events. Thomas is unsure about what the future holds, while the Thin Controller tries to escape his past, but eventually, the two decide on their own that the only solution is "to go back." Thomas rushes back to the fortune teller for more answers, and once again, thanks to the work of the mysterious janitor, crashes straight through the wall, only for the fortune teller to inform him that she was expecting his return, and that she cannot give him any more information. When Thomas is still confused, she concedes to tell him one thing: that his fate is intertwined with someone else's. On his way back home, Thomas meets up with the Thin Controller, and consults in him about what's on his mind. He asks if the Thin Controller's actions during the "Munitions" incident were decided for him, or if he did them on his own volition. After some thought, the Thin Controller decides that it was indeed his own choice. Thomas questions whether fate overrules all sense of free will, and the Thin Controller tells him that they'll just have to wait and see. Thomas then offers to take him home, right before Rheneas arrives. The gallant little engine is disappointed to have missed the Thin Controller, but upon seeing Luke travelling down the line, he gets an idea, and that night, Rheneas confides in Skarloey that he knows how they can get to Ulfstead Castle to talk to Millie, by taking Luke's slate train. Skarloey agrees, but Rheneas goes on to inquire about the ghost of Proteus, to which Skarloey decides he does not want to interfere with the ghost's plan. Meanwhile, atop the Old Iron Bridge, the fortune teller stands ominously, before dropping herself into the water, vanishing in a flash of light before impact. After the credits, Mighty and Mac discuss their "union," before Mac decides that logically, they are married. Mighty is horrified, and strongly objects, but Mac explains that if a marriage is a union between two partners, then they match the description. Mighty decides that he wants a divorce, leading to a heated argument between the couple over custody of Ivo Hugh. Skarloey comes in to witness the argument, and asks Rheneas if it was his fault, but Rheneas simply claims that he is not a marriage counsellor. Meanwhile, far outside of the physical realm, a deceased engine sits alone, facing the bitter elements of the spiritual dimension. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Lady * Rosie * Stanley * Hiro * Stephen * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Ivo Hugh * Bertram * Mighty Mac * Luke * Annie and Clarabel * Elizabeth * Jeremy * Madge * Beresford * The Thin Controller * Roxanne Sam * The Doctor * Sir Frederick Aura * Ricky Mason * Madame Pygolampida * Humphrey * Victor (does not speak) * Millie (does not speak) * Proteus (does not speak) * Narrow Gauge Coaches (do not speak) * Dex and Winslow (do not speak) * The Fat Controller (does not speak) * Walter Richards (not named, does not speak) * The Thin Controller's Children (not named, do not speak) * Toby (cameo) * Donald and Douglas (cameo) * Harvey (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Fergus (cameo) * Murdoch (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Neville (cameo) * Billy (cameo) * Flora (cameo) * Charlie (cameo) * Porter (cameo) * Marion (cameo) * Gator (cameo) * Samson (cameo) * Ryan (cameo) * Ashima (cameo) * Hurricane (cameo) * Nia (cameo) * Rebecca (cameo) * Patriot (cameo) * Unnamed Peckett (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * BoCo (cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (cameo) * Salty (cameo) * Dennis (cameo) * Sidney (cameo) * Paxton (cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Fred (cameo) * Culdee (cameo) * Rocky (cameo) * Flora's Tram Coach (cameo) * Ada, Jane and Mabel (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Harold (cameo) * Bulgy (cameo) * Cranky (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Tiger Moth (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Byron (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Boulder (cameo) * Sir Robert Norramby (cameo) * Carlo Debris (cameo) * Moxie Balderdash (cameo) * Jenny Packard (cameo) * Gregory Larson (cameo) * Richard Hatt (cameo) * The Shepherd (cameo) * The Actor (cameo) * Sailor John (cameo) * General Zen (flashback cameo, mentioned) * Captain Grant (flashback cameo) * Darren (flashback cameo) * Watson (flashback cameo) * King Orry (mentioned) Thomas and Henry's Drivers also speak. They are voiced by GeebMachine and Vincente22 respectively. Derek's driver also appears in a flashback to Munitions, but does not speak. A peculiar janitor also speaks. He is voiced by MrOily516. The Fashion Senseless Passenger, the Male Nudist, and Phil Aardman (from Sudrian Conflict) also appear in the background at the carnival. Trivia * This episode was intended to be released in 2016, on Thomas's 70th anniversary as a character. * The episode marks Thomas's first major role in Enterprising Engines! * This episode was renamed from Here, There and Everywhere to Thomas and the Fortune Teller. Additionally, this episode was moved from Season 3 to Season 2 to integrate the story into the events of Self-Fulfilling Prophecy. * The Fortune Teller's line of "Here, There, and Everywhere!" is a direct reference to the original title to the episode. * This is the first episode of several things: ** The first speaking roles of Jeremy, Stephen, Elizabeth, and Beresford. ** The first chronological appearance of Richard Hatt, Porter, Gator, and Samson, and the first appearances overall of Hurricane, Ryan, Ashima, Nia, Rebecca, and Fred. ** The first episode where Roxanne Sam is voiced by Michelle Hurtado. ** The first episode where Luke is voiced by Luke Ryan. ** The first episode where Hiro is voiced by Marcus Yamamoto. ** The first episode where Ricky Mason is voiced by John Muste. ** The first episode where Annie and Clarabel are voiced by Annie C. and Kirsty Edwards respectively. ** The first episode wherein the characters acknowledge the narrator. ** The first episode to feature animated facial expressions, upon initial release. * This episode reveals that the Doctor is an accomplice to Sir Frederick Aura. * This episode references several past events from both Enterprising Engines! and the TV Series. ** Lady indirectly references Thomas and the Magic Railroad. ** Jeremy references Calling All Engines! ** Stanley references The Great Discovery. ** Hiro references Hero of the Rails. ** Luke references Blue Mountain Mystery. ** Stephen references King of the Railway. ** Mighty Mac reference Pigeon Hunting and Two Hearts Burn Together. ** Thomas references Munitions. ** Swashbuckler is referenced throughout. * Skarloey's flashback includes footage from several past episodes of Enterprising Engines! ** The episodes featured are Double Whammy, Cannon Fodder, Just Another Wild Goose Chase, Munitions, and All the World's a Stage. * The Fortune Teller also foretells events of many TV Series and Enterprising Engines! specials and events that have yet to take place in continuity. The events include... ** Thomas travelling the world in Big World! Big Adventures! ** Thomas being lost, alluding to Journey Beyond Sodor and/or Big World! Big Adventures! ** Gator and Percy's friendship from Tale of the Brave. ** Daisy leaving Thomas' Branch Line and working with Ryan instead, in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Nia and Rebecca arriving on Sodor in Big World! Big Adventures! ** Skiff and Sailor John's presence on Sodor in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Marion uncovering Captain Calles' treasure in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure. ** Ashima motivating Thomas in The Great Race. ** Rosie being repainted red. ** Though not addressed by the Fortune Teller, Edward and Henry are absent from the sheds at the end of the episode, possibly referencing their removal from the main cast from Big World! Big Adventures!. ** Richard Hatt becoming the next Fat Controller. ** Donald and Douglas leaving the works. ** Culdee's accident from Logan Leaves his Mark and Culdee Fell. * This episode contains clips shot by other users, including Turtlesandthomas, MrConductorFan1406, ThomasWoodenRailway, Javrod1, and Diesel20212. * As of this episode, Marion is portrayed by a custom model. * Two Meet the Characters! segments (Jeremy Deals with Thomas' Baggage and Thomas is feeling blue, but Edward feels cerulean) have been released which include cut scenes from the original story line. Gallery Fortune Teller Final Thumbnail .jpg|Final Title Bandicam 2018-04-20 16-00-10-001.jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-10 at 5.17.15 PM.png Promo .jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 7.39.56 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 7.38.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-05-04 at 5.30.07 PM.png Moss city.jpg Thomas .jpg Thomas in Action .jpg thomasandthefortunetellerhenry.png Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 8.34.57 PM.png Skarloey new .jpg The Depot new .jpg Skarloey with the red coaches.jpg Sir Handel and Elizabeth .jpg Ivo Hugh faded sun.jpg You can only be you Ashima .jpg Screen Shot 2018-05-15 at 2.50.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-01 at 5.38.18 PM.png|Rebecca The cards.jpg Fiery Aura .jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-09 at 7.40.59 PM.png thomasandthefortunetellerthincontroller.png thomasandthefortunetrellerriver.png Fortune Teller Promo.PNG Madame Pygolampida.PNG Stafford with coaches.jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.20.52 PM.png Hitman Dramatic.jpg Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.23.54 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.37.21 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-06-11 at 2.36.43 PM.png Salty_and_Porter.png Nia Pulling Trucks Vision.jpg A Peculiar Janitor.PNG Gordon Single Tear.PNG Beresford.PNG Mighty Mac No Hunting.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season 2